NENÚFAR
by Urpillay
Summary: [EN PROCESO][UA][SCC]


_**Los personajes de SCC son obra de CLAMP. **_

_**La historia es de mi autoría. **_

**NENÚFAR**

**1**

**TOUYA**

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, ¿que diablos pasaba por la mente de aquella chica? ¿quería que todos descubrieran en realidad quien era? Debía de llegar cuanto antes a ese lugar, pero por más que caminara rápido, me parecía que no avanzaba en absoluto, la angustia de querer llegar hasta donde ella estaba no ayudaba en nada a calmarme, si yo lo había descubierto seguramente alguien más lo podría haber hecho.

Turnaba mi mirada entre las páginas del libro que iba leyendo y las calles por las que andaba. Saque el teléfono para ver la hora que era.

—Mierda—solté entre dientes—, debo darme prisa.

Eran las dos menos quince, esto significaba que tenía solo quince minutos, a situaciones extremas, medidas extremas. Cerré el libro y lo metí en el maletín a toda prisa. Sin pensarlo mucho comencé a correr, seguramente la gente me vería raro, y sobre todo sabiendo quien era yo, pero eso ahora mismo no me importaba, aún así no pude evitar imaginarme la mofa a la que me vería sometido mañana en los tabloides, "uno de los herederos de la familia amamiya corriendo en la calle…".

—La voy a matar…—mis piernas parecieron reaccionar ante aquellas palabras y adquirí más velocidad.

En diez minutos había llegado hasta mi destino, sentía el sudor recorriéndome la cara, la espalda y la camisa mojada, nada mejor que correr con un traje de diseñador en pleno inicio de verano. Observe el edificio con detenimiento, definitivamente mi hermana tenía un gusto exquisito para estas cosas, en la familia yo era el único que tenía conocimiento de este lugar, además de su editora y seguramente otro centenar de personas que trabajaban con ella, pero que no se animaban a interrumpirla en su oasis.

Aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacer el uso de mi llave, preferí llamarla antes de interrumpir cualquier cosa que pudiera estar haciendo. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número.

—_Hola_—contestó, como siempre antes de que sonara por segunda vez.

—Estoy aquí en la calle, en frente de tu edificio…

—_Pensé que llegarías antes._

—El libro acaba de llegarme por la mañana.

—_Oh, entonces todo tiene sentido…_

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, había llegado a un acuerdo conmigo mismo de preguntar por ella lo menos posible, pero si no quería problemas tenía que hacerlo.

—Está ella…

—_No_—me interrumpió rápidamente mi hermana, siempre tan perceptiva—. _Ha salido a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje, aunque no sé qué cosas sean…_

—Se imaginó que vendría.

—_Lo hablamos hace cuatro días. Te esperábamos ayer, pero nada salió como se planeó. _

—¿Esperábamos?

—_Sí, será mejor que uses tu llave, yo no puedo salir ahora mismo, lo entenderás cuando estés aquí. _

—Está bien…

Se acabó la llamada y guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, no me podía imaginar la razón por la cual, ella me estaría esperando. Después del fallecimiento de mi madre, todo lo que conocíamos acerca de nuestra familia se alteró, mi hermana pequeña busco la manera de adaptarse a todo lo que surgió de manera abrupta, pero como en toda guerra, hay heridos y muertos. Ella estaba en medio de los dos.

Abrí mi maletín y comencé a buscar la llave que me permitiera ingresar al edificio y luego al departamento de mi hermana, como la usaba con mucha frecuencia ya tenía, por así decirlo, un bolsillo asignado, cosa que cuando la necesitara fuera más fácil encontrarla, pero ahora pasaban los minutos y no lograba encontrarla. Se me pasaron por la cabeza las peores escenas, como que me la hubiera dejado en la oficina de la empresa, que la hubiera perdido o que en un descuido me la hubieran robado.

—¿Dónde demonios está? —dije para mí mismo, estaba comenzando a barajar la idea de volcar todo el contenido del maletín en el piso.

—Todos tenemos en algún momento, nuestros cinco minutos de estupidez—dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien—, ni se te ocurra girarte, ya los has traído hasta aquí, sigue buscando la llave.

Segui buscando en mi maletín, y aunque hubiera querido que ese momento fuera tal y como pasaba en las típicas películas románticas, aquí no fue así, la vida real era horrible. Paso caminando lentamente por mi lado.

—Haré que alguien te recoja, y podrás pasar con esa persona—dijo casi sin mover los labios. Una habilidad realmente peculiar.

Llevaba unos jeans rasgados con unas _converse_ negras, paso tan rapido por mi lado que no tuve tiempo de fijarme en más detalles, ¿acaso llevaba puesta una capucha?

Quise correr detrás de ella, tratar de hablarlo, decir cualquier cosa, pero no podía tratar de paliar siete años de silencio y distanciamiento como si nada. Ella tenía razón, todos tenemos nuestros cinco minutos de estupidez, pero lo mío había sido más tiempo.

—Concentrate Touya, has venido aquí con un objetivo...—me dije mentalmente, para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería.

Había aprendido a buscar soluciones a problemas mucho peores que este y en situaciones más estresantes. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese instante era llamar a mi hermana y esperar a que vinieran a recogerme. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número de nuevo.

—_Hola de nuevo, hermanito…_

—Sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que me puedes decir que…

—_Que, ¿qué demonios está pasando?_

—Mira pequeño engendro del demonio, ahora mismo no estoy de…

—_¿No estás de humor para mis bromas?_

—Vine aquí para hablar contigo y…

—_Y resulta que has terminado trayendo a un ejército de paparazzi a la puerta de mi edificio. _

—Esa no era mi…

—_No era tu intención. Lo sé, pero es lo que está pasando y ahora necesito solucionarlo._

—Sabes que no me gusta que...

—_No te gusta que te interrumpan, lo sé. _

—Ya basta, lo…

—_Lo dices en serio, lo sé. Pero la verdad hermano, es que aparte de lo de los paparazzi, aquí también está pasando algo realmente grande, pero ya cuando llegues aquí te enteraras. Nos vemos en unos minutos. _

—¿Sakura?

La condenada muchacha había colgado, la verdad no sé qué es lo que hacía aquí de pie en frente de una gran puesta de metal, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en este día, además de que en unas dos horas tenía una reunión importante. Y estaba aquí perdiendo tiempo valioso para al final solo lograr hablar con mi hermana unos cuantos minutos.

—Será mejor que me vaya—guarde el teléfono en mi maletín, pero para cuando dirigí mi mirada a esa gran puerta de metal, esta se abrió, mostrando a alguien que pensé que no volvería a ver hasta el día de mi boda o quizá en mis momentos de agonía.

—Ya sabes que no es así, son cuestiones de trabajo—decía él mientras hablaba por teléfono, llevaba el mismo cabello castaño cenizo, sus ojos avellana oscuro, que en el sol se veían más claros y aquella expresión de paz completa, cuando me vio sonrió de lado y alzó su mano en señal de saludo—, debo colgar, te llamo en unos minutos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mi, y yo solo tenia ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Yukito no debía de estar aquí, demonios, no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto. Ver a dos personas de las que no sabía mucho, bueno no es verdad eso último, pero la idea era de que no podía salir nada bueno si es que de la nada me cruzaba con ellos dos, no podía pasar nada bueno.

Cada que Yukito daba un paso hacia mi, parecía que su sonrisa se hacía más grande, pero sentía que detrás de esa sonrisa había un secreto, habíamos sido amigos por muchos años y lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que que él estaba escondiendo un secreto.

—¡Touya! —la voz de Yukito me sacó de mi cavilaciones, o quizá fue gracias a esos golpes que me daba en la espalda mientras me abraza y ríe a carcajadas.

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo único que pude decir.

Yukito se separó de mí, me cogió de los hombros y sonrió ampliamente, como si él supiera cosas que yo no sabía, o como si hubiera descubierto cómo hacerse con una fórmula para el éxito absoluto.

—Solo estoy socorriendo a alguien.

—¿Socorriendo?

—Sabes Touya —colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros—, hay cosas que por ahora no necesitas saber… creo que será mejor si entramos. Ya nos han tomado suficientes fotos para que saquen artículos por lo que queda del mes.

Lo sabía, había algo que me estaban ocultando. De pronto me puse alerta, no estaba seguro de querer enterarme de que se trataba, si bien ahora mismo estaba teniendo algún tipo de libertad en cuanto a algunas cosas, solo faltaba un mal movimiento para que todo lo que había logrado se viniera abajo.

—Si, puede que tengas razón. Creo que voy a tener que cancelar toda mi agenda de hoy.

No me gustaba mucho la idea de tener que cancelar la agenda, pero no tenía más opción. Ni siendo flash podría lograr estar en la reunión. Cuando estuviera fuera de la vista de los paparazzi me dispondría a llamar a la oficina a cancelar mi agenda de hoy y mañana, algo me decía que iba a necesitar muchas horas de descanso.

—Deberías tratar de relajarte un poco…

—Si, eso creo.

No tenía muchas ganas de cruzar esa puerta, pero mi otra opción tampoco era muy buena. Y ya me había cansado de no decir nada, quizá había llegado el momento de hablar. Quien sabe y quizá mi hermana tenía algo más preparado.


End file.
